A magnetic hard disk drive (HDD) includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads, a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and/or write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into near contact with the surface of the disk, whereby air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider, causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic signal fields from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The volume of information processing in the information age is increasing rapidly. In particular, it is desired that HDDs be able to store more information in their limited area and volume. A technical approach to this desire is to increase the capacity by increasing the recording density of the HDD.
The ongoing quest for higher storage bit densities in magnetic media used in disk drives have reduced the size (volume) of data cells to the point where the cell dimensions are limited by the grain size of the magnetic material. Although grain size can be reduced further, there is concern that data stored within the cells is no longer thermally stable, as random thermal fluctuations at ambient temperatures are sufficient to erase data. This state is described as the superparamagnetic limit, which determines the maximum theoretical storage density for a given magnetic media. This limit may be raised by increasing the coercivity of the magnetic media or lowering the temperature. Lowering the temperature is not a practical option when designing hard disk drives for commercial and consumer use. Raising the coercivity is a practical solution, but requires write heads employing higher magnetic moment materials, or techniques such as perpendicular recording (or both).
One additional solution has been proposed, which employs heat to lower the effective coercivity of a localized region on the magnetic media surface and writes data within this heated region. The data state becomes “fixed” upon cooling the media to ambient temperatures. This technique is broadly referred to as “heat assisted (magnetic) recording”, HAMR, or “thermally assisted magnetic recording” TAR or TAMR. It can be applied to both longitudinal or perpendicular recording systems, although the highest density state of the art storage systems are more likely to be perpendicular recording systems. Heating of the media surface has been accomplished by a number of techniques such as focused laser beams or near field optical sources.
Although thermally assisted recording allows for a more precise recording to media, operating temperatures can rise high enough to compromise head functionality if left unmanaged. Peak temperatures in TAR media can reach over 800° C. during normal operation of heating media while writing data thereto, e.g., to reach the media's Curie temperature. Moreover, HAMR heads having inadequate heat sinking capabilities may also reach temperatures of several hundred degrees. Thus, thermal management is an important factor for TAR heads and is one of the gating issues for head reliability. Without thermal management, serious damage to the head and/or magnetic medium may result, such as metal diffusion on the TAR head, thermal degradation, etc.